theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Manuel Lago
History Origin Manuel Lago is an old and close friend of Barry Allen. They knew each other since before Barry became The Flash. Manuel was always getting in trouble and bringing Barry along for the ride. This usually ends with Manuel and Barry running from whoever they angered. Manuel joined the CIA after his father was killed in an air-liner highjacking and asked Barry to join with him, though Barry refused. The CIA trained him to be an elite agent and he took part in an experimental project to give him regenerative powers after he lost his hand. With these powers he became one of the best but he was only biding his time, using the CIA to gain connections and intelligence on the organization that killed his father and he went rogue. The organization was called Basilisk and he began eliminating them one by one until they managed to gain the upper-hand and captured him. Believing that he couldn't have been working alone Basilisk tortured him cutting off his fingers one by one and they discovered they would grow back so they continued cutting him. When Manuel was ready to give up on life these discarded limbs each grew into a whole new copy of Manuel. They felt connected to their "father" and saved him and working together they continued to fight Basilisk until the duplicates began to die in the order they were "born". Instead of staying with them to help discover why they were dying Manuel just ran. Return While on a date with Patty Spivot at a science exhibit, Barry Allen manages to stop a group of what look to be terrorists from stealing a human genome re-coder. One of the terrorists dies on the scene, at first appearance from a fall. When Barry investigates with the Central City Police Department, he recognizes the body as his old friend Manuel Lago. The next day, the police find that the suspect mysteriously died from an undetermined reason, not the fall. That night, investigating the apparent death of his friend, Barry is surprised to find Manuel, alive and well in his apartment. Manuel tells Barry to follow him, and as the two begin to run, they start to be chased by numerous men. Barry takes a dive in order for him to become The Flash, but when he catches up to Manuel, he's been caught by many versions of himself, better known as Mob Rule. The Flash manages to take out several of the duplicates but they have the upper hand and tell him that they have Barry Allen's reporter friend Iris West and they'll only release her if he lets them escape with Manuel. Mob Rule took Manuel to Doctor Guerrero who originally gave him his regenerative powers but even with the original genetic source he couldn't why they were dying though the doctor did black out both Keystone City and Central City trying to find out. After being disappointed with Doctor Guerrero's performance Mob Rule killed him and sought out the inventor of the genome re-coder they attempted to steam Doctor Elias to solve their problem. Barry and Patty found Manuel in Doctor Guerrero's lab being held by Mob Rule and tried to rescue him but Barry stayed behind to give them time to escape and was apparently shot. Manuel however is quickly recaptured by Mob Rule who inform him that they shot his best friend Barry which impacts Manuel more than he thought it would. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Regeneration': When Manuel has a part of his body cut off, not only will he regenerate the missing appendage, the part that was cut off can generate itself into a stand alone, self sentient being that is visually a clone copy of Manuel. These new beings have a limited shelf life and will drop dead without warning. Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat (Basic)' Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Manuel Lago/Gallery *Mob Rule In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Manuel_Lago_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/manuel-lago/29-80426/ Category:Allies